


A Rose of Unconscious Beauty

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: A Rose Among the Briars [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Female Reader, Flirting, Flower Showers, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Language of Flowers, Meet the Family, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Texting, Wingman Dante, gardening puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: All work and no play make Dante a dull devil, but when he finds out about his brother's flowery friend he sees an opportunity to cure his boredom. Well, that and his curiosity about what kind of woman catches Vergil's attention. So, he decides to spontaneously visit your garden to see what all the buzz is about.





	1. Meeting Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these two finally meeting! And gardening puns...just all the gardening puns. 😆❤

Life has been pretty good for Dante since he got back from his little foray into hell. He may still be in quite a bit of debt, but that never stops him from living life to the fullest. For the first time in a long time he does not feel so alone in the Devil May Cry shop. There is just one problem that plagues him now as he leans back in his chair, feet propped up on the edge of his desk as a huge overdrawn yawn escapes his mouth…

He is bored.

Very, very…**BORED**.

The occasional odd job usually keeps him entertained, but business has been slow recently. There is only so much games of pool and swimsuit magazines before Dante is positively itching to fight something…**anything**. Nero has taken advantage of this dry spell and is finally getting hitched to Kyrie. Even Vergil, who he annoys into fighting sometimes just for sheer fact that it relieves his boredom for a while, has taken to disappearing from time to time.

_Oh yeaaaaah. The mysterious flowery friend._

Dante ponders the potential of that whole situation giving him something to do besides sitting alone in his shop. He did not think it strange when Vergil started to go out more…in fact, he is proud that his brother is finally embracing his humanity and making this world his home. But when his cranky brother came back to the shop with pretty little blue flowers wrapped around his beloved Yamato…well, now that just piqued his curiosity. He tries to goad Vergil into telling him where he got the flowers or where he has been disappearing off to lately, but that conversation usually ends with him being stabbed a lot. Dante got his answer one day when Nero asks if he knew this florist that his old man just recommended to him. It all just suddenly clicked. The constant visits, the soft cloud nine smiles, just the overall secrecy…

Vergil…has a **crush**.

Just the idea of his brother being head over heels for someone has Dante shaking his head in wonder. Vergil has already left the shop, probably visiting his florist friend if Dante had to guess. It happens to be the day that Nero and Kyrie are supposed to meet their savior of flowers. He wanted to tag along to see what all the hype is about, but Nero absolutely refused to let him. Usually, that is not enough to deter Dante, but then his nephew just had to sick Kyrie on him. And how could anyone say no to her? So, here he sits…extremely bored and very curious.

_I have to know if it’s true…if my dumbass brother really is lovestruck…_

A sudden idea pops into Dante’s head as he takes out his cellphone and begins to text:

> **Dante**: Hey! Gonna see your old mans flower girl today, amiright?
> 
> **Nero**: NO. Forget it.
> 
> **Nero**: Im not spying 4 u
> 
> **Dante**: NO ONE said ANYTHING about spying!
> 
> **Dante**: Just a couple of pics!
> 
> **Nero**: NO U CREEP 
> 
> **Dante**: OH C’MON!!!

Dante taps on his screen vigorously as he provokes his stubborn nephew to reply, but after a few minutes of continued silence he gives up. He rolls his eyes as he groans in mild irritation and drops his phone onto the desk. His nimble fingers stroke his scruffy chin in thought, wondering if there will ever be an end to this torturous boredom…then it hits him faster than the Devil May Cry van. _Nico!_ Dante snaps his fingers and nods his head in approval at his own ingenious idea. He snatches his phone back up and begins to text again:

> **Dante**: Heyyyyyyy
> 
> **Nico**: Wat
> 
> **Dante**: Wanna help a friend out?
> 
> **Nico**: Lemme guess
> 
> **Nico**: U want me to spy for ya, right?
> 
> **Dante**: A couple of pics is NOT spying
> 
> **Nico**: Yeah yeah whatever

There is a long pause and Dante almost thinks his last-ditch effort is a bust. Until…

> **Nico**: Mayyyyybe I’ll do it
> 
> **Nico**: Wats in it for me tho?

Dante only has to think about her prize for second before replying. 

> **Dante**: I’ll let you check out my guns
> 
> **Nico**: Ive already seen my fair share of muscles
> 
> **Dante**: Im talking about Ebony and Ivory
> 
> **Nico**: U GOTTA FUCKIN DEAL

Dante clenches his fist in victory. Nico tells him to hold tight while she finds a good hiding spot and the perfect angle. So, he grabs the nearest swimsuit magazine to read while he waits for Nico’s sneaky photos.

He only has to read a couple of pages of articles and check out a few curvy ladies before his phone vibrates. “Well now…let’s see what we've got,” he announces aloud as his hand instantly picks up his phone and eagerly opens up the message. _**Here she is!**_ is written below two pictures of a bubbly woman with a bright smile and lively eyes. In one photo she is sitting down at a garden table, and in the other she is standing by a bed of flowers. She is wearing white summer dress and has a white flower in her hair. Dante chuckles in glee because now he understands why his brother has fallen so hard: the local florist is a total babe!

Dante is about to get back to his magazine when another text from Nico comes through:

> **Nico**: Yoooooooooo
> 
> **Nico**: U didnt tell me that Vergil was gonna be here!
> 
> **Dante**: Im not my brother’s keeper!
> 
> **Nico**: Im NOT about to get stabbed if he catches me
> 
> **Nico**: Im out
> 
> **Dante**: WAIT
> 
> **Dante**: I’ll sweeten the deal!
> 
> **Dante**: If you get a pic of them together
> 
> **Nico**: DANTE
> 
> **Dante**: Then I’ll let you check out my guns
> 
> **Dante**: FOR A WEEK

A very long pause follows and Dante thinks that Nico is still going chicken out despite his sudden add on to her prize when her response chimes in:

> **Nico**: U better hold up your end of the deal, Dante
> 
> **Dante**: Nicooooo u know I always keep my word!
> 
> **Nico**: Cuz if u dont, I’ll run u over with the van
> 
> **Dante**: No u wont
> 
> **Nico**: VROOM VROOM BITCH

Dante’s amused chuckle echoes throughout the shop. “So, that’s where you’re running off to,” he comments to himself. “The secret garden.” As he waits for Nico’s next photo, he starts to wonder what kind of a woman catches the eye of his broody brother. I mean…sure, you’re a cutie, but Dante knows that Vergil is not so easily swayed by looks alone. Of course, he could be reading into this too much and you’re actually just a really adorable friend…which is why he has to see both of you together. If Vergil has that soft smile on his face and if you show any sign of reciprocating his brother’s feelings…

His phone vibrates and Dante immediately opens the message. **_How's this for ya? _**reads Nico’s text along with a bunch of laughing emojis and a video clip. He arches an eyebrow as he presses play. He sees Nero, Kyrie, Vergil, and you all walking together by a bunch of flowers. He cannot make out the soft conversation of the group, but he does hear a lighthearted giggle as you do a twirl. Dante squints his eyes when he notices your hand reach for something in your dress…then his eyes widen as you throw petals into the air. The distinct growl of his brother comes through the audio and Dante nearly chokes on his own laugh. Some of the little pink flowers you threw…are sticking to Vergil’s hair!

_I’m totally saving this just for the look on his face!_

Dante kicks his feet off of the desk and he leans forward in his chair, never taking his eyes off the screen as Nero and Kyrie step out of frame. He tilts his head when Vergil kneels and you start to pluck the flowers from his hair. Dante has to rub his eyes to make sure he is really seeing these events correctly. Things get really interesting when you move in closer. The awkward expression on his brother’s face is pure gold. But what really has him pressing his nose to the screen is when Vergil stands up and you both just stare at each other. It is like a scene cut straight from a romantic movie. Dante has never seen his brother look so…totally in **love**. And you are mirroring the exact same expression. 

** _Jackpot!_ **

The video starts to shake and he hears Nico quietly cursing up a storm. The screen is a blur for a moment before it just totally cuts off. Dante is still for a while as he takes in everything that just happened. He honestly did not expect Vergil to be bitten by the love bug. A genuine smile curls on his lips as he thinks that maybe **you** are exactly what his brother needs to finally let go of the past and start living. But he cannot be the helpful little brother that he is without at least meeting you first. The genuine smile turns mischievous as Dante texts Nico about happened after the video ended and where exactly is this secret garden in the city... 

* * *

_ (A Week Later...)_

The late afternoon sun beats down as you wipe the sweat from your brow. You examine the rambling roses you are currently pruning, checking to see if you missed anything before standing up and stretching your legs. _Sweet basil, it’s hot,_ you thought, taking off your gardening hat and fanning your face as you pocket your pruning shears. You think about Vergil and how he always seems to keep cool while wearing a long blue coat in the summer.

_The power of Sparda must also include internal air conditioning_. You giggle at your own quip as you put the gardening hat back on your head and decide to take a break. As you walk through the multitude of flowers you search for any sign of the Son of Sparda among the flora. He has not called to inform you that he is stopping by today, but that does not necessarily mean he will not show up unannounced…annoyingly startling you before buttering you up with an offering of beautiful blooms.

Vergil has been regularly visiting you in your garden now. Sometimes both of you read and drink tea under the fruit trees, other times you have to work and just let him read in peace while frolicking about your garden. Every now and then he insists on looming close behind you, claiming that he wants to observe how you arrange bouquets and care for the flowers. There are a few times that you somehow rope him into helping since he is so inclined to learn and you must admit…seeing a tall and imposing man handle tiny flowers carefully is so endearing, making you fall even harder for the handsome devil.

You step through the backdoor and walk into your kitchen, heading straight for the fridge and swiftly open the door. When the cold air hits your face you sigh and just stand there for a moment to cool off as you reach for a bottle of water. You close the fridge and head to your office to check the status of a shipment on your computer while you guzzle down half of the bottle. The flowers for Nero and Kyrie’s wedding are well in supply, but you ordered some extra ribbon, wires, needles, and other miscellaneous supplies. It is a little stressful that you only have so much time to pull this off, but that only pushes you to do your utmost best to give them the best flowers they have ever seen. _All seems to be order_, you mentally note, finishing off your water bottle as you tab out of the website.

_Time to get back to work!_ You go back out to the garden, grab the garden hose, and turn on the outdoor faucet. You adjust the nozzle on the hose to spray into a mist and set off to water some flowers. “Alright, my darlings!” you say cheerfully as you step up to the first section of flowers. “Who’s thirsty?” You happily spray their petals with glistening droplets as you hum softly. One of the many reasons why you enjoy gardening so much is just how tranquil it can be, your mind slipping into a peaceful state as all your worries just drift away and you feel like a flower basking in the warm sunlight.

Although, you do find yourself ceaselessly daydreaming about a certain white-haired gentleman while gardening lately. You cannot get the feel of his slicked back locks out of your thoughts, yearning to do more than just pluck petals from his hair. You wonder if the bergamot scent is from a cologne he is wearing or the constant cups of his favorite tea. And the expression on his face after you picked the stray petals from his hair…cheeks slightly blushing as his gleaming silver eyes stare straight into your soul. The very memory of it has you shivering in delight as you turn around to water the next section of flowers.

“Holy hollyhock!”

The sudden appearance of a man in a long red jacket standing in your garden has you jumping back in surprise. Your foot steps on the garden hose, making you lose your balance and start to tip over. Thankfully, the stranger has quick reflexes and quickly leans forward to catch your fall. “Whoa! Easy there!” he exclaims as he sets you upright, doing his best to avoid the misty spray of the hose still clutched in your hand. That is when you notice his distinct white hair swaying in front of his blue eyes. And his face…if it was not for the slight fuzz of a beard or the care-free expression, he would be the spitting image of Vergil. Which can only mean…

“You must be Dante.”

“What gave it away?” he asks, dramatically holding his hands out to the side as he nods his head in confirmation.

“You wouldn’t be a Son of Sparda if you didn’t scare your local gardener to death!”

Dante tilts head at your answer and smirks as he examines you from head to toe. “I dig the overalls,” he comments as he gestures to your attire. You look down at your green gardening overalls, the phrase "_I like big buds and I cannot lie"_ imprinted on the front surrounded by large colorful flower buds.

“Thanks!” you laugh, turning off the garden hose. “I’m Y/N! I don’t recall Vergil saying that he was going to finally introduce me to you.”

“So, he’s told you about me? Did he mention that I am the better-looking twin?” he jests as he takes a step back and strikes a charmingly rugged pose.

“Uh, he mentioned that you are a demon hunter, a foolish buffoon, and…whoa!” Your eyebrows shoot up as you closely examine his coat. “Your jacket **does** look really expensive!”

Dante rolls his eyes as he relaxes from his over-the-top stance. “He just can’t let that go, huh?” He shakes his head and lightly chuckles.

“So…what brings you to my garden?” you inquire kindly, not letting his surprise visit distract you from being hospitable. Dante did not mention his brother being present here with him, so you hope that Vergil does not mind you being friendly and helping his brother out if he needs it.

“The girls keep telling me I need something to brighten up the shop,” he explains as he scratches the back of his head. “So, I figured some flowers from my brother’s friendly neighbor florist might do the trick.”

You smile sweetly. “Okay! Do you have any kind of flowers in mind?”

“Well, my mother’s favorite flowers were-”

“Burgundy roses!”

Dante quirks an eyebrow. “Did you just read my mind?”

A giggle escapes your lips as you shake your head. “Vergil told me that his mother had a modest garden herself, and that she grew those roses a lot. Don’t worry,” you affirm as your hand sets down the garden hose. A big confident smile spreads across your face as you twirl in excitement, pausing to strike your own cute pose. “I got you covered!”

He nods his head in approval. “Right on.”

You make small talk with Dante as you lead him to the rose section of your garden, asking if by “the girls” he means the other two demon hunters that work with him. He confirms your guess and grumbles about how unfair it is that you know so much the crew while he knows next to nothing about you. That is quickly remedied though as he bombards you with the oddest series of questions…most of them involving strawberries and pizza. When you tell him that you used to work at the local pizzeria and bakery in your home town he enthusiastically asks if you made the pizzas. You laugh at his boyish glee and inform him that you sometimes helped with the pizzas, but you mostly baked the pastries and desserts.

“Here we are!” You point to a bush full of the dark reddish-purple roses as you step through the various buds and blooms. “Roses of unconscious beauty!” Dante studies the rose bush as you approach it, lean in, and inhale their lovely fragrance. You breathe out in delight and start looking for the best blooms for a bouquet. “Aren’t they lovely?” You look over your shoulder and see that Dante is barely paying attention. His blue green eyes gaze distantly at the rose bush, reminding you a little of Vergil’s silver blue eyes when he recedes into his head. You wait a moment before deciding to coax him out of pensive stupor.

“Flower for your thoughts?”

Dante blinks and shakes his head. “Sorry about that. I was just…remembering something.” He walks over and stands next you, a small grin appears on his face as he peers down at you. “These would look nice on my desk. I’ll take ‘em.”

“Alright!” You reach into your pocket, taking out the pruning shears still stored in there and begin snipping some select roses, carefully removing the thorns before sticking them in another pocket until you can properly tie them together.

Dante quietly watches you for a few moments before he crosses his arms and leisurely leans back. “So…you and my brother.”

You snip a third rose as you glance over at him. “Me and your brother…?” you repeat, hoping he will expand upon the conversation he started. Dante just continues to gaze at you inquisitively. Your brow furrows in puzzlement as you wonder what he is trying to imply…until it suddenly hits you.

_No way. He can’t be…_

“Are you…Dad-terogating me?”

“Am I what now?”

“You know…that thing fathers do when daughters bring home their boyfriends.” Your voice drops as you do your best impersonation a stern father figure. “What are your intentions little girl?”

“Oh man,” Dante snickers. “And what if I am?” he counters with a puckish smirk.

“Well, Mr. Sparda,” you begin with a cheeky grin, turning to him while you clutch a thornless burgundy rose close to your chest. “I only have the best intentions towards your brother, Vergil. They include smiles, laughter, and a healthy dose of poetry with dash of tea…Oh!” You dip your hand into the front pocket of your overalls. “And lots of flower showers!” Your grin turns cheerful as you toss pink hydrangea petals high into the air.

Dante stares at you closely for a moment, totally unfazed by the petals scattering around him before he chuckles softly. “Well now…how can I argue with that? My party pooper of a brother needs it.”

You giggle and go back to snipping more roses. A fourth one is freed and you begin to remove the thorns from the stem. “It’s sweet of you to look out for him, you know,” you point out with a genuine smile. “You’re a good brother, Dante.”

He smiles back and is about to respond when an awful hellish screech fills the air. Your head snaps over to the direction it is coming from, but you already know what those sounds mean. Dante casually looks over as well, but he does not look as concerned as you. His face reminds you more of the neighborhood kids when the ice cream truck drives by. “Looks like our flower pickin’ is gonna have to wait,” he surmises as he struts briskly towards the commotion.

You pocket the pruning shears and the rose in your hand as you hurriedly follow behind him. The screeching is now really loud and as you step into to a clearing you see the familiar forms of demons just beyond the gates of your garden. Even though you live in a city known for its constant hellish attacks, the sight of their malformed bodies never fails to freeze your blood. The closest one, resembling a large corrupted bat, flies over the gate and hovers near one of your apple trees. It shrieks as its throat starts to glow red. Anger floods through your body when you register what it intends to do to your lovely fruit trees.

“Oh, no you DON’T!” you shout as you run by the gardening tools still laying out, grabbing the garden hoe as you pass by and rush towards the bat-like creature. It swivels around just as you draw your makeshift weapon back and swing up at it with all your strength. The hoe connects and a pained squeal rings out as the demon is knocked back a little bit away from the apple tree. You let out a shuddering breath, quickly realizing that perhaps smacking a demon with a gardening tool was not the best idea.

Multiple gunshots startle you out of your internal dread as they streak up at the bat-like demon. It shakes violently before it drops to the ground and disintegrates. You turn around and see Dante holstering two guns behind his back before giving you a round of applause. “Not bad! Very inventive use of…” his hands pause as he inspects your tool curiously.

“It’s a hoe,” you bluntly inform him.

“Really?” Dante puts his hands on his hips as he circles around you, shielding you from the oncoming demons notice. “Well then…you really know how to handle a hoe!”

You snort and check your tool for any signs of it being broken or bent. “You know what they say…a dirty hoe is a happy hoe!” you joke, flashing him the disgusting bloody residue on the tip. Dante hunches over as a hearty laugh burst from his lips. You feel a sense of accomplishment at making such a clever gardening pun, but it is short lived as a series of terrible growls and roars remind you of the current danger. “Umm,” you mutter softly, “as much as I would like to give more demons a good hoeing…”

Dante reigns in his boisterous laughter and nods. “Yeah...get yourself to safety.” He runs and skillfully jumps over the gate. Before he goes to deal with the demons, he looks over his shoulder at you. “Even though I’m not a hoe I can still get rid of these nasty weeds,” he quips with a wink.

You laugh and shake your head at his own gardening pun before retreating back to your house, sighing in relief as your backdoor comes into view. When you are a few feet away from safety, a low rumbling growl reaches your ears, making you stop in your tracks. You still have your garden hoe, so you hold it up in defense as you scan your surroundings for any immediate threat. It is quiet for a moment…then a series obscure red streaks zoom around you. Your eyes try to track whatever is circling you, but you cannot see what is stalking you like prey.

Your body is quaking now as you turn around to glance behind you. A lizard-like demon with a vicious red blade protruding from one of its scaly arms is leaping through the air straight at you. Your instincts kick in and you raise your gardening tool up in defense, even though you feel certain that it will not enough to block that sharp blade. A series of tumultuous emotions sling around your mind, but one strongly overtakes you as the image of Vergil pops into your head…regret.

_I didn’t even get to tell him that-_

Before you are able to close your eyes and brace yourself for the deadly impact, a sudden blur of blue spheres pop up and knock back your scaly assailant. A familiar form clad in a blue coat suddenly appears next to the demon and proceeds to hit it with a series of slashes. When he finishes his ruthless onslaught, he turns his back on the demon and dramatically sheaths his sword. Just as the hilt of the sword slams into the case, the demon convulses in pain one last time before collapsing on the ground.

The regret you felt earlier fades away as your devilish rescuer turns towards you. The usual scowl on his face is now even more severe as he scrutinizes your appearance. He may be fuming with rage, but you do not mind, nor do you care. “Vergil!” you cry, trying to thank him for saving your life, but you feel so overwhelmed that no words come out. All you can do is smile gratefully as your eyes well up with tears, so happy that you get to see the man you feel so deeply for again after all.


	2. Dealing with Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vergil arrives at your garden, he did not foresee having to deal with a horde of demons or his nosy little brother. Nor was he expecting his lovely rose to be caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally finished! Hope ya’ll enjoy. ❤❤❤

Vergil has always taken pride in being calm and collected at all times, especially when he wields the Yamato. Extreme emotions can cloud one’s mind and cause amateur mistakes on and off the battlefield. He has mastered the ability of supreme focus. He thought nothing could shake him out this state once he has put the flame into the void…that is until he witnesses a Fury demon hurling itself straight at you.

The flame within the void bursts into a roaring fire as he quickly jumps into action. Dealing with demon is an easy task, but he is still fuming as he inspects you. His eyes roam all over your body, frantically checking for any sign of injury. The very thought you getting hurt turns the flame bright blue as his body starts to hum in rage, so close to entering Devil Trigger. If he had not been here at this exact moment to protect you…he cannot help but to think about that day long ago…

_I almost lost you, my lovely rose. Just like-_

“Vergil!”

The sound of your sweet voice breaks him out of his tempestuous thoughts and pulls him away from the brink of Devil Trigger. “Y/N.” His feet move of their own accord towards you as he examines you again, noticing your glistening eyes and gracious smile. “What are you doing out here?” he demands as he also takes note of the bloody gardening tool in your hands.

Your hands lower from their defensive stance as he gets closer. “I was gardening and helping your brother when- Ah!” Your explanation is cut short by Vergil swiftly picking you up into his arms as he heads for the backdoor of your home.

“Get inside,” he orders as he puts you down. “I’ll take care of the demons…and my foolish brother.”

You do not argue with him as you open the door and step inside. Before he can turn to go, your head peeks out of the door. “Be careful, okay?” you implore, voice full of concern and eyes gleaming with worry.

Vergil nods and you give him a small comforting smile before shutting the door. He turns away and reigns in his rage, putting the flame back into the void as he stalks over to the neatest demon beyond your garden. Dante’s rowdy taunts echo throughout the street as he slices his way towards his brother. “What a nuisance,” he mutters as he cuts down demon after demon, taking out his anger at this entire situation on them. He knew Dante was up to something when he came back to an empty shop after his weekly sparing session with Nero. His son actually gave him a bit of a warning before he left…hinting that he should introduce you to Dante.

But of all the ridiculous scenarios he ran through his head…he did not foresee you out in the open, left alone, and in grave danger while demons run amok on the streets. And his little brother, being his usual daft self, not taking anything seriously. Vergil growls harshly as the image of you bravely holding up your gardening tool in defense as the Fury lunges at you pops into his head. The demons may be getting the brunt of his ire, but when he gets to Dante...his body begins to hum lowly again as he finally catches up with his brother and joins the fray, dispatching the remaining demons with ease.

When the last demon falls, Dante laughs as he holsters his guns and turns to face his very irate brother. “Hey! Fancy meeting you h-”

Vergil teleports in front of Dante and skewers him with the Yamato. “That is for being nosy scum.” Dante grunts in pain as he withdraws his blade, making sure it to twist it a bit as he dislodges it from his chest. “And that is for not ensuring Y/N’s safety.”

Dante kneels down in agony as he clutches the fresh stab wound on his chest. “What’re you talking about?” he hisses. “She was on her way-”

“A Fury almost cut her down!”

“Oh shit…is she okay?”

“Yes,” Vergil replies, barely containing his anger as he summons his swords. “No thanks to you.” Dante rolls out of the way of the first sword and continues to dodge the barrage of blue blades coming his way. He tries to talk his older brother down from his wrathful onslaught, but Vergil is having none of it.

“What in carnation?!”

Both of the brother’s heads snap over at your punny exclamation as you jog towards them. When you come to a halt a few feet away, Vergil ceases his attack and takes the time to double check for any injuries upon your person. He notes your very simple gardening attire: green overalls, gardening hat, and well-worn black boots. The bloody gardening tool that you used to defend yourself is still in your hands. Your face is aglow with a light sheen of perspiration and your brilliant eyes are wide as they look between him and his brother in amazement. Seeing you standing there safe and sound quells his white-hot anger down to a low simmer.

Dante brushes off his clothes before breaking the silence. “Weed it and reap!” he bellows, spreading his arms wide as he gestures all around the street.

You blink and tilt your head thoughtfully. “Hmm…perhaps you really are a hoe!”

Vergil’s brow furrows in confusion at your strange observation as Dante’s boisterous laugh rings out through the air. Your mouth curves into a small grin as your eyes track over from his little brother to him. Those alluring lips that constantly haunt his thoughts widen into a wondrous smile. The last ember of his smoldering anger is snuffed out as you approach him. “Are you okay?” you inquire softly, making a familiar warmth bloom within his chest. “I still have the first aid kit if either of you need it,” you add while pointing back towards your garden.

Dante speaks up before Vergil has a chance to respond. “I don’t need it, but Verg has this nasty cut on his back.”

Vergil scowls at his brother’s interruption. “I do not have-”

A sharp sting slashes across his back, causing him to growl in pain as he stumbles forward and bumps into you. His annoying little brother must have taken the opportunity to set up an ambush while he was distracted by your approach. You drop the gardening hoe as you try your best to stop his fall. Vergil glares at Dante’s retreating back he continues to talk. “I’m gonna put the petal to the meadow and ride ‘round the block,” he informs as he summons Cavaliere. “Gotta make sure there aren’t any more demons that need a good hoeing. And if there are…” He reaches into his jacket and dramatically puts on a pair of aviator sunglasses. “I’ll **dill** with it.”

Vergil snarls in response as he summons his swords again. Dante quickly hops onto his fiendish motorcycle and speeds away, successfully escaping the cascade of blue blades. You peek around his body and softly squeal in astonishment. “Does the power of Sparda also include fast healing?” you wonder aloud as you pat his back, trying to feel out the slash wound that should be there.

“Yes,” he huffs as he straightens himself, doing his best to divert his attention away from the warmth of your hand pressing firmly against his back.

“Huh…” You glance up at him and clear your throat as you take a step back away from him. Your cheeks turn pink as you crouch down and pick up your garden hoe, quietly repeating your offer of first aid. Vergil’s scowl softens as you stand back up, touched by your concern for him. He declines first aid as he extends his hand to help you up off the ground. You smirk coyly as you take his hand. He gently wraps your arm around his before escorting you back to your garden. When both of you get to your gate, he opens it and gestures for you to go through first.

Your eyes sparkle with curiosity as you enter your garden. “Do you and Dante **always** stab each other?”

“It’s how we bond,” Vergil lightly jests with a soft chuckle as he steps through the gate and closes it behind him. “What feeble excuse did my wretch of a brother use to intrude on you?” he queries, his own curiosity getting the best of him as you take off your gardening hat.

“He wanted burgundy roses for his desk,” you answer as you begin fanning yourself with the hat. Vergil stares at you inquisitively, subtly admiring your disheveled hair as it blows away from your lovely face. “He also Dad-teragated me,” you tack on as you start to wander off. His brow scrunches up at that statement, perplexed by the phrase “dad-teragate” as he follows close behind you.

You pause in your tracks and scan the ground, eyes lighting up when you find whatever it is you are searching for. “Then the demons attacked and one tried to burn down my apple tree!” you exclaim excitedly as you trot a short distance away and pick up a garden hose. Vergil quirks an eyebrow as you spritz the air with misty water. “I gave it good smack though!” you beam proudly as you hold up your bloody gardening hoe and clean it off with the hose. A grumbling growl escapes his lips as he pins you down with an intense stare. “But then Dante shot it down!” you quickly add as you finish cleaning off your gardening tool.

_You wouldn’t be my lovely rose if you didn’t drive me mad_, Vergil muses to himself as he sighs and pinches his brow in slight irritation. He hears you rustling around as he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. For once in his life…he is grateful for his brother’s interference into his private affairs. That still does not excuse him from running off and leaving you alone though.

“Flower for your thoughts?”

The sound of your endearing catchphrase shakes him out of his broody ruminations. You have put away the gardening hoe and your hands are wringing the gardening hat as you gaze up at him. The buzzing irritation rumbling around his head dies down as he stares deeply into your worried eyes. His mind grasps for the right words to explain…that seeing you any kind of danger makes him feel…

Vergil takes a deep breath. “As much as I admire your courage to take up arms, you should’ve sought safety as soon as possible,” he rebukes softly as he steps forward and places a hand on your shoulder. “You could’ve been seriously hurt…or worse.” His vexation starts to grow as he recalls other times you could have been in danger. “And must you be friendly with every stranger that happens upon your garden? Or go harvest berries in the middle of night? Demons could show up anytime and-**oof**!”

He is taken aback by your body crashing into him. You wrap your arms around him and bury your face into his chest. Vergil stands stock-still as the heat of your embrace washes over him, melting away all his aggravation. He feels light-headed as your intoxicating scent floods his senses, breathing you in with every breath he takes. The familiar warmth in his chest grows and rises up to his cheeks. He sighs indignantly at himself, annoyed that you once again managed to make him blush like a besotted buffoon.

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” you murmur against his chest. “I’m not used to having somebody around…looking after me.” You look up at him, adoration shining through your eyes as you gift him with your vibrant smile. “Thank you, Vergil.”

Your soft words of gratitude ease the tension throughout his body within your tender embrace. “You don’t need to use a promiscuous gardening tool to defend yourself,” he affirms softly while placing a tentative hand on your back, mentally noting the subtle hitch of your breath at the contact. “Not while I’m around.”

“You sure?” you giggle. “My hoe is pretty formidable!”

Vergil laughs as a soft smile tugs at his lips. His thumb begins to gently brush small circles your back, trying to prolong your presence against his body. You take a shuttering breath as your cheeks flush crimson and he grins in victory as your arms squeeze him tighter. Vergil feels a strong desire take ahold of him. It compels him to keep you as close as possible while he gazes down upon you. He cannot help but wonder if your lips feel as velvety as they appear…

The sudden sound of distant upbeat music drifts through the air. Both of you flinch and look around in confusion. You consider for a moment before suggesting that the tune is probably blaring from a nearby car parked on the street. Vergil’s eyes narrow in suspension as they survey the surrounding area. Your body shifts away from him as you announce that you need to get something. He reluctantly loosens his grip around your waist and watches you disappear into your vast garden.

Vergil carries on investigating the intrusive melody’s origins, walking further into the garden until his keen eye finds the source of the romantic music. Dante is standing some distance away, failing miserably at hiding behind some tall bushes as he holds up a boom box stereo. Vergil glowers at his brother, silently warning him to cease whatever foolishness he is up to, but Dante just gives him a cheeky wink and an encouraging smile.

The rustle of dainty footfalls softly approaching Vergil from behind stops him from forcefully ending his idiotic brother’s antics. He turns around and sees you standing by the garden fountain. As he walks over to meet you, he notices your hands are behind your back, undoubtedly hiding some flowers. You glance up at him nervously when he comes to a halt in front of you. “I just want to, umm…” you mumble quietly, pausing to clear your throat before going on. “When that demon came at me, all I could think about was you and…” You bite your lower lip as you swing your hands around to reveal a bundle of small yellow flowers.

“I think you’re dandy, and I’m not lion!” He quirks an eyebrow as he tilts his head at your curious pun. “Ah, sorry!” you say, shaking your head as you bring the flowers up to your chest and stare straight into his eyes. “What I mean to say is I care for you…deeply.”

Vergil’s heartbeat quickens at your open and honest admission. He recognizes the flowers in your hands to be dandelions. If memory serves him correctly, they are presented when someone believes that the recipient will bring happiness to their life. It also represents a promise of total faithfulness. These particular flowers, along with your tender words, rocks his very soul as he puts all the pieces together and interprets what you are trying to say…

_You’re the only one for me._

His stunned silence must make you anxious again as you hurriedly hide your face behind the dandelions. “I uh…probably shouldn’t have told you that while wearing dirty gardening overalls.” You peek between the flowers as you brush your unkempt hair behind your ear. “Not exactly the epitome of charm and grace right now, huh?”

While you are busy turning pink behind the small yellow blooms, Vergil summons his swords and swiftly cuts Dante’s meddlesome music short. He distracts you from his brother’s quiet yelp of pain by stepping up closer to you. “I have something for you as well,” he admits while reaching into his coat. “Hmm…it seems only one survived the battle,” he notes as he reveals a single cabbage rose. A pile of pink and white petals from the other ruined roses rain down from his coat. You smirk and bend down to grab a handful of the petals off of the ground before throwing them into the air with a playful giggle. He hums in amusement at your impromptu flower shower before presenting you the lone pink and white cabbage rose.

“You have never looked more ravishing than you do at this moment,” he marvels as his eyes blatantly admire every inch of your body. “Dirty garden garments and all,” he adds with a small grin, hoping that you hear the sincerity of his words, spoken and unspoken.

_You set my heart aflame._

Your radiant eyes gaze up at him as your hands lower the dandelions away from your face, no longer hiding the delightful crimson blush currently spreading across your cheeks. The strong desire to pull you close comes back in full force as you reach for the cabbage rose. “Will you allow me…to put this lovely rose in your hair?” he hesitantly requests as your fingers wrap around his hand.

Your eyes widen in surprise as your blush spreads all the way up to your ears. “Yes,” you utter quietly, looking absolutely adorable as you gently nod your head. Vergil smiles softly as he steps up closer to you and rests the Yamato against the garden fountain. You lower your hands and turn your head slightly, presenting him the side of your hair you wish the flower to go.

With steady hands he brings the rose up and carefully places it just above your ear. Your scent ensnares his senses once more as his fingers sift between your lustrous hair, making him feel pleasantly dizzy as his body hums in contentment. He feels the need to talk, but his mind struggles to come up with proper words. So, instead of putting himself at risk of sounding like a graceless galoot, he relies on his memory and recites a poem that reminds him of you:

> ** _The rose is a rose,_ **  
** _ And was always a rose._ **  
** _ But the theory now goes_ **  
** _ That the apple's a rose,_ **  
** _ And the pear is, and so's_ **  
** _ The plum, I suppose._ **  
** _ The dear only knows_ **  
** _ What will next prove a rose._ **  
** _ You, of course, are a rose -_ **  
** _ But were always a rose._ **

Vergil successfully secures the cabbage rose in your hair just as he finishes his recitation. He drops one hand down to the dandelions still in your grasp while the other hand lingers down slowly, letting the back of his fingers tenderly caress your soft cheek. You shiver at his touch, slightly turning your head to gaze up at him in awe. He gently clasps both of your hands as he realizes that you are very much like the burgundy roses sticking out of your pocket: unconscious of the beauty you hold within yourself.

“Uh,” you breathe out, your eyes flickering down as he begins to brush a thumb across your skin. “I think a stray petal may have gotten into your hair,” you point out sheepishly. An annoyed grunt escapes his throat before he can stop it. You laugh lightly at his reaction before speaking again. “May I?” you urge sweetly, raising one hand up towards his hair.

Vergil smirks as the memory of you plucking petals from his slicked back hair comes to mind. He would be lying if he said he did not like it. In fact, he finds the feeling of your delicate fingers brushing through his hair oddly soothing. He leans his head down, accepting your gracious offer as you stand on the tip of your toes. Your head tilts to the side as your hand reaches up, but he does not feel it touch his hair.

Instead, your hand gently cups his chin as you lean up and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Searing heat flares throughout his body from the affectionate touch of your lips. It only lasts a few seconds, but he still feels just enough to decide that your lips feel more satiny than velvety…like the silky petals of a lovely rose. You settle back down on the ground, soft lips grazing his skin as you pull away. He can feel his own faint blush tint his cheeks as you grace him with one of your magnificent smiles. He does not even feel annoyed as he realizes that your power must include enrapturing him with your rustic beauty and gentle gestures.

The intimate moment between you two is broken when Dante’s voice starts singing from behind the bushes. “Vergil and Y/N sitting in a tree…” Vergil glares harshly at the greenery as he summons a single sword, hoping to stop his foolish brother from further embarrassing him.

“K-I-S-**ugh**!”

Dante’s howl of pain brings a satisfied smirk to his face as you stare quizzically at your bushes. “My shrubs must be quite the hang out spot, huh?” you quietly quip.

Vergil chortles as you hand him the dandelions before going over to inspect your very vocal shrubbery. The immediate string of gardening puns has him shaking his head as he places the small yellow flowers inside his coat. He informs his brother that they have taken up enough of your time as he grabs the Yamato. Dante agrees as he steps out of the bushes, cradling the now beaten-up boom box close to his chest. His little brother has the gall to shoot him a wide grin, probably believing that his musical interference actually helped him in some way.

With a sad sigh and a little pout, you lead them back towards the garden gate as you thank them again for saving your life. Dante responds with his usual foolhardy rabble, making Vergil roll his eyes when he brags about being the biggest hoe in town. You giggle at his brother’s crassness as you hand him the burgundy roses still in your pocket, apologizing that it is not a full bouquet. When Dante suggests dropping by whenever he feels like it to receive the proper number of flowers, Vergil forcefully shoves him through the gate as he chastising him for not at least setting up an appointment with you first.

You laugh and close the gate behind them. “Take care, guys! Don’t be a stranger!” you chime happily, giving them a farewell wave as they set off back to the shop. Dante waves back at you while Vergil nods his head in your direction. When they are some distance away, Vergil decides it is the perfect time to really lay it on his brother. He vehemently expresses the extent of his displeasure at Dante's snooping and disturbing you at his expense. Dante just sighs and nods along, letting him vent out his frustration for a couple of blocks. When Vergil is done with his scathing rant a tense silence falls between them for about another block.

Dante breaks the silence when they get to their street. “You got yourself one feisty flowery friend, Verg,” he comments with a chuckle before launching into his own impressions about you. He seems genuinely excited that you know how to make pizza and strawberry donuts. He likes your flower showers and quirky sense of humor. But the one thing that truly amazes him is your knack for clever puns.

The corners of Vergil’s mouth twitch into a smirk as his brother goes on and on with his gushing praise. All of the exasperation whirring inside him fades away as thoughts of you play like a movie in his mind: the heat of your body warming him in your tender embrace, the sight of his gifted rose in your beautiful hair…the feel of your silky lips pressing a delicate kiss against his cheek. He is not aware how long his brother’s ramblings last as he gets lost in thought. He glances over at some point when he realizes that Dante has stopped talking only to see that wide grin back on his little brother’s face...no doubt pleased with himself that he caught his older brother smiling like an idiot.

Vergil scowls and quickens his pace, marching past his brother as to no longer see his self-satisfied smile. His speedy stride helps him reach Devil May Cry well before Dante. He climbs the stairs and unlocks the front door, intending to escape his brother’s general existence by rushing straight to his room...but his hand pauses on the handle as he remembers your retelling of Dante’s disruptive visit. His little brother deserves every bit of his wrath when it comes to his nosiness, but Vergil also acknowledges that he should give credit where credit is due. So, he waits for his brother to catch up with him.

When Dante finally arrives at the shop he begins to explain his ludicrous side of the story, but his words trail off when Vergil calls his name and pins him with a very intensive stare. They both stand there quietly for a moment...until Vergil finally speaks with utmost sincerity in his tone.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, Verg,” his brother replies with a nod as he gives his brother a warm smile.

Vergil smiles back as Dante ascends the stairs and gives him a brotherly clap on the back. They enter the shop together and split off in different directions. Dante goes straight to his desk and places the burgundy roses you kindly gave him in front of the portrait of their mother. Vergil heads up the stairs as he informs his brother he will be back down in a little while to talk. Dante’s eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly nods his head as he takes a seat on the couch. When Vergil enters his room, he cannot help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of today’s events. Your rather chaotic introduction to Dante is not exactly what he had in mind, but he is still glad that his brother approves of the blossoming friendship between you two…even if he will never admit it aloud to Dante’s face.

And as he stores the dandelions in his hidden ornate box with the other flowers you have given to him over time, he vows to always protect the lovely rose that miraculously bloomed among his briars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is "The Rose Family" by Robert Frost.


End file.
